Pain Killer
by Andrea Montpellier
Summary: Por que cuando Molly Weasley estaba desesperada le daba a bien por cocinar. Por que cuando George Weasley estaba desesperado -al igual que su madre- le daba a bien por inventar... Por que un Weasley menos en el mundo siempre es demasiada perdida.


**Disclaimer: **Esto no es mio, blah blah... pero si fuera mio Harry hubiera muerto jajaja (y la risa se prolonga desquisiadamente).

**Advertencia: **Esta escena era algo que sentia nos quedaron a deber, jámas se supo del duelo de los Weasley por la muerte de uno de sus integrantes y mucho menos como afecto a los más allegados.

**NOTA: **Este fic no hubiera podido salir adelante si no es gracias a mi Beta, por favor cualquier duda o sugerencia ya saben mandenla con gusto respondo (los tomates se reciben con los brazos abiertos.)

* * *

Un pastel de crema ácida y fresas

Un pastel de crema ácida y fresas.

Seis panqueques de arándano.

Dos bandejas de galletas de chocolate con chispas de chocolate y escrupulosamente decoradas de azúcar glass.

Un refractario repleto de ravioles en salsa de queso.

Una pierna de cerdo al jerez.

Una lasaña de vegetales.

Crème brûlée a punto de salir del horno…

…y cuatro hogazas de pan casero a medio camino de ser ocho eran las cosas en las que se le había ido toda la mañana y casi media tarde metida en la cocina; y sin embargo, no se sentía cansada.

Porque cuando Molly Weasley estaba desesperada le daba a bien por cocinar.

_Sin magia y con mucho ahínco._

Amasaba, batía, molía, cernía, colaba, picaba y horneaba sin compasión; como si el aire no fuera asfixiante a causa del calor del horno y las ollas bullendo en una sinfonía gastronómica. Como si el cuerpo no lo tuviera empapado en sudor, como si en la guerra lo único verdaderamente valioso fuese tener alta cocina para el desayuno, la comida y la cena de las siguientes dos semanas; como si el corazón y los ojos no le escocieran de la misma forma que la herida en su mano derecha al contacto de cuanto ingrediente se le atravesaba por la cocina._ Como si con la repostería pudiese devolverlo a la vida cual muñequito de jengibre en un cuento muggle_.

Era entonces, en ese momento, _cuando sus cavilaciones iban más allá del tiempo exacto de un pastel en el horno y las hojas de laurel necesarias para sazonar la pasta,_ que se acordaba de una nueva receta y el dolor se apaciguaba, parecía menguar por momentos; entonces la jornada recomenzaba.

Ese era el porqué de que la mesa se tambaleara por el innecesario empeño de Molly al amasar ya su quinta hogaza y el sobrepeso de la comida; era así cuando, sin que ella se diese cuenta, se entremezclaban sus lágrimas con el sudor y la harina que pringaba su rostro en su afanosa tarea de mantenerse ajena al dolor.

_Una explosión, __silencio, un grito._

En qué momento la mesa había ido a parar al suelo -con banquete incluido-, y Molly había llegado al tercer piso de la Madriguera, era algo que hasta el momento el poltergeist de la casa aun no se podía explicar.

Pateó con una fuerza inusitada la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos (ahora, solo del _gemelo_); un irritante humo la envolvió haciéndola toser y maldecir por lo bajo, convocó un pequeño hechizo y en el siguiente parpadeo el humo ya era historia.

Más alerta que hacía unos momentos hecho un vistazo al cuarto, alarmada descubrió el cuerpo de su hijo tirado y en posición fetal, que era presa de pequeñas convulsiones mientras que el de ella temblaba incontrolable. De repente, y en menos de un instante, tenía a George frente a ella; con el rostro lleno de hollín, el cabello tan alborotado como el de Harry, una sonrisa casi enferma plasmada en la cara y los brazos cruzados tras la espalda provocando así que su madre diera un brinquito y pusiera cara de pocos amigos.

Aquel grito había sido de alegría rozando peligrosamente la locura y las famosas convulsiones sólo eran carcajadas reprimidas. Molly, aun con el corazón en la mano y ofuscada, vio como su hijo sacaba atropelladamente lo que escondía.

Un diminuto clon caricaturesco de **él** se movía mosqueado entre las manos de George, éste lo puso sobre su palma, la criaturita pelirroja guardo el equilibrio y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seguro comenzó a hacer mohines y muecas. Molly ahogó un gritito y el pelirrojo ensancho, aún más, su sonrisa.

Por que cuando George Weasley estaba desesperado (al igual que su madre) le daba a bien por inventar.

_Con mucha magia y ahínco._

Medía, mezclaba, probaba, teñía y encantaba, como si los gases que se despedían no le diesen ganas de volver el estomago; como si la cabeza no le reventara por llevar horas leyendo, escribiendo, releyendo y rescribiendo. Como si en la guerra lo único verdaderamente valioso fuese tener sortilegios absurdos que hicieran que la cara se poblara de pústulas y la lengua creciera mientras se teñía de un psicodélico color verde, como si no se le encogiese el corazón cada vez que encontraba alguna nota (escrita por su hermano) al pie de los cientos de apuntes que habían hecho a lo largo de los años. _Como si en verdad ese par de canicas colocadas con esmero en la arcilla pudiesen llegar a ser como los ojos de su hermano_.

―Pobre hermanito tan bonitas _lentejas_ que tenias, lástima que hayas perdido una; y tu mamá, ¿por qué tan pálida?– dijo el muñequito con voz chillona, casi grotesca. Se vieron a los ojos, una desconcertada y el otro orgulloso; ambos pringados, ambos ridículos, ambos desesperanzados. Comenzaron a reír, primero suavecito, después subiendo el volumen inconscientemente. Reían cual desquiciados mientras la figurita los veía sin comprender, se reían de ellos, de su miseria, de todo y de nada.

Entre las risas y por momentos se lograba descifrar algún "_lo logré"_ soltado al aire y uno que otro "_no lo puedo creer"_; y sin que se dieran cuenta, las risas comenzaron a mezclarse con las lagrimas, con la masa de la hogaza, con la arcilla que en algún momento había dejado de ser el miniFred (aparentemente el encantamiento no era eterno; como Fred, como todo), con las carcajadas, con los sollozos y los hipidos cansados de Molly, con los brazos ya laxos de un George por primera y única vez desolado.

El aire se fue impregnando de esencia a caramelo quemado y nostalgia (Molly, letárgica, vislumbro su crème brûlée carbonizado), la habitación se fue llenando de un silencio dulzón, devastador.

Aparentemente Molly no era la única que se anestesiaba con jornadas maratónicas.

Su hijo había aprendido, de algún modo, que bloquear la mente del dolor era imposible pero que confundirla con el dolor físico era curiosamente eficaz y que avasallarla con idea sobre idea, sin tregua ni para dejar un resquicio y así pensar, era infalible.

Ceremoniosos y en silencioso acuerdo se irguieron cual estatuas, estoicas y hermosas en su inhumanidad.

Molly sacudió la harina de su delantal mientras George hacia un montoncito la arcilla regada por su habitación, de a instantes sus miradas se cruzaban; hasta que hubo un momento en el cual ya no hubo arcilla que recoger, ni harina que sacudir.

―Deberías de… No, _¡Tienes que!_ arreglar esa voz, la recuerdo más grave- un asentimiento con gravedad fue la respuesta que recibió la Sra. Weasley. – Y sus ojos… los ojos deben ser más grandes- un asentimiento fue de nuevo la respuesta.

― ¿Sabes?, Me gustaría un pastel de carne y tal vez ese postre de allá abajo todavía se pueda salvar –Fue el comentario que obtuvo Molly ya en el resquicio de la puerta. Con cautela giró la cabeza encarando los ojos de su hijo, una media sonrisa ilumino por segundos el rostro de ambos.

―_No olvides_ mis (nuestros) platillos favoritos, tú sabes, un poco de chocolate (doble, como lo fuimos), muchas fresas y algo de queso –_Eso nunca se olvida_ fue lo primero que se disparó en la cabeza de Molly, pero sólo asintió.

Después de eso sólo el trajín, _el placebo_; y mucho silencio, _en sus cabezas_.

Durante semanas los Weasley probaron, sin preguntar, la gastronomía más variada y vivieron intrigados la pasividad de su madre ante las explosiones provenientes del tercer piso.

* * *

**Mil gracias para aquellos que me siguen leyendo y más para aquellos que se toman el tiempo de regalarme sus opiniones.**

**Ojala les halla gustado**


End file.
